westshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Student List
This page is for documenting notable students, as long as they consent. Remember, slander is only allowed if it's funny for the subject. We absolutely must emphasize that there's a limit to how far you can take this and it has to all be in good fun, or else it'll be removed. And if someone is actively searching for a job, please don't say anything that will stop them from getting hired (it's bad for the economy). Format this with the grade as "heading", the student's name as "subheading 2", and the entry as "paragraph" Sevvies You know what? Don't write about sevvies. They are infamously known to be shorter every year, and for some reason are still stuck in 6th grade. No one wants records of these dark years on the Internet, especially not somewhere where the records can easily be summoned. Eighth Graders A little less annoying than sevvies. Bailey Wong A fascinating creature with a mind full of useless facts. Starting a conversation with her will lead to endless ranting. She is "Vaguely Asian" and many people (including herself) question her ethnicity as well as her sanity. She is a human meme of crippling depression, pain, and regret. Katherine Burgess The younger sister of Nick Burgess, she is the embodiment of human suffering. If you start a conversation with her, she will talk either about memes, anime, kpop, or other weeaboo trash. Her level of weeaboo is over 9,000, and she will fight you. She is the goth friend that you never wanted, but somehow got stuck with (which is cool, I guess). She is probably a communist, following in the footsteps of her lord and savior, Jeremy Gluck. Looks scary, but its actually kinda nice. Like a tiger that wants to be pet. Adin Weatherby Often considered to be in a "glass closet", he will often brag about his "man satchel" (really a purse) and has been known to occasionally wear makeup. As on of the few Bronies of the school he will sometimes attempt to infect cancer on the current conversation if anything somewhat associated (or not related at all) to the show My Little Pony is brought up. But be warned, he has made a name for himself as physco (Glass A Mrs. Glass favorite) or as that one kinda creepy guy for his hobby of closely following ''his friends. 'Aryan Ghandi' The Minecraft man that stalks the Halls of West shore in his magnificent clown shoes, looking for his next victim. Legend has it that if he catches you, he will stuff you inside his giant rolling backpack, and you will never be seen again. AVOID AT ALL COSTS. '''Ben Nielsen ('BenVP) Known by his friends to have little to know standards when it comes to the girls he likes. He tries to roast them, and usually fails. Likes memes, much like all his friends. He's also a lover of Russia (for some reason) and a major supporter of this one french politician. Occasionally overreacts. Otherwise, a pretty okay guy. Michael Stewart Dolphins fan. Likes football (reason unknown). Known to insult his friends with the phrase "No balls." Fails to see that they obviously do have balls, seeing as all his friends are of the male gender. He's an idiot, and he's willing to acknowledge it. Otherwise, the kid is a normal teenager. Dylan Biskdoshkskjah Real last name: Bissessarsingh (pronounced Bis-es-er-sing). Due to his pointlessly long last name, he prefers to be called Batman. Very short (not as short as some of the other kids). Has a spicy meme page (follow on Instagram @dibblesnbits1328). For an unknown reason, his friends say he has no balls, even though he does. He refuses to show them because he's not gay. Perhaps if they'd be smart for once, they'd see that he's being cautious with his decisions so that he doesn't mess up badly. Known as a bit insane, and has murderous tendencies. Enjoys dark humor. Obsessed with Harry Potter and plays/watches Pokemon (Disclaimer: not a weeaboo/otaku). Dead on the inside. Insults everyone, though usually in a joking manner (uses insults as a way to see if he should befriend a person or not). Personally relates to the song "How Bad Can I Be?" from the Lorax. If you're reading this, he probably either doesn't know you or doesn't like you. Brayden Cheek Tryhard. Likes band, Pokemon, and dark humor. For reasons unknown, he has to keep his grades above a 90, even though B's are perfectly fine. No longer hangs out with his old friends. Maurice Kodsi Although he no longer attends West Shore, let this article serve as a memorial. He's Jewish. Gets triggered fairly easily. Plays Roblox. Now attends Holy Trinity (I believe). Freshmen Tommy Unger A mythical being of all accounts, Tommy is the most unpopular and well-received 9th grader at West Shore. While it has been confirmed that Tommy has no hobbies other than Star Wars, YouTube, and Team Fortress 2 (R.I.P. DaTommyGunzz25, a YouTube Channel of Tommy's that lasted about a month, and brought many misfortunes to Tommy, such as a ban on his computer for 2 months and the requirement of therapy), everyone respects Tommy, and had it not been for some gerrymandering by the administration, you are looking at the bio of your middle school president. Tommy can be seen either rolling his backpack on the staircases of the campus, joining conversations stammering about his social life, or talking about politics with an extremely conservative approach (mainly on how Donald Trump's reforms would be good for the USA, and how Obama is Satan). Taken all into account, we have Tommy Unger, a true enigma of society. Sam Gil ''' Tommy's pimp '''Walter Wilinsky loser Riley Wilkins ''' Riley is pretty cool, i guess. His hair is okay. Nothing too special up there... SIKE! HE SPLASHES BASKETBALLS ALL DAY, LETTING OUT TRIBAL SHRIEK WITH EVERY SWISH! "GREEEEEK" CRIES RILEY AS HE MAKES ANOTHER BUCKET! '''Jumpy from West Shore/ Levinon Jumpy just randomly appears into conversations. Nobody knows how he can be so swift, but he always manages to get by unnoticed. Most of the time he's not that bad. His YouTube channel isn't really that great, but at least he isn't datommygunz... Here's a pic of his Greek-God-like appearance: Nick McKnight A very peculiar eighth grader, that looks like a sophomore but behaves like a sevvie (Complete opposite of his surprisingly older sister). This kid is in with the meme business, even owning his own meme account on Instagram. He loves referencing outdated memes and playing the guitar like a legend. Unknown scientifically how, but he always manages to have a group of ladies at his every whim and can often be seen with a member of the middle school dance team. He has also developed white-washed instructional videos on how to perform black dance moves like the "whip", "dab", and his own creation, the "circle dance". Would easily sell you or your loved ones for one chicken nugget. Ty Gutowski I like to sing, dance... pretend... Aaaaannnd, I like to have fun fun fun Fun FUN FUN'' FUN!'' Brown bricks... In Minecrap Do you play that game... MineyCrafta? Joey'sWorldTourASMR is my favorite soundtrack Jordi Souto The swankiest, tallest, and most handsome freshman in the entire class. Although never measured and sure to be severely underestimated, it is said that Jordi measures somewhere between 6' 9'' and 9' 11''. He runs 2 and a half minute mile. Can be seen with his gang of pimps practicing his social skills (note; consists mainly of screeching) and being a general badass all around. Quotes: * "Here, have a taste." * (Random person walking by or simply some poor soul trying to interact with this god of a man) "AAEEEEEEEEIIIIII" * "You're just salty cause your'e bad at PVP in Roadblocks." Ricardo Solana This man is at the same godly level as Jordi, he is quiet and is a simple observer. If he finds it fit he will purge the school of life and go on a killing spree around the world with Jordi. But he has not yet reached that level, and he is seeing if we can repent for causing him to drop his goldfish. Sophomores Shawn Humphrey II Shawn Humphrey II is West Shore's uncrowned King (i.e Gangplank). He hates anything that has to do with Edgewood and loves Macaroni & Cheese. Shawn can be seen winning everywhere he goes and his rare losses are accomplishments in the eyes of those who defeat him. His favorite sports teams are: the Dallas Cowboys, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, the Dallas Stars, the New Jersey Devils, the Orlando Magic, and his personal favorite, the defending NBA Champion San Antonio Spurs. His big mouth causes everyone near him to tell him to shut up, though his rap skills are unparalleled in the business. Shawn's dashing looks draw comparisons to President Barack Obama. Other names Shawn is called include: Obama, Shawnathan, Shan Yu, and softie. Shawn Humphrey II was born on December 14, 2000 in San Antonio, Texas. Born a baller, Shawn has been a Spurs fan since his San Antonio days. Shawn moved to Louisiana ate age 5, where he balled so hard that he was forced to move to Florida in 2010. During his time in San Antonio and Lousiana, the Spurs won 4 titles. Suck it. Shawn moved to Florida, where he attended Longleaf Elementary school and became the greatest human in Longleaf history. He slays anyone who dares to question his authority as King. Enrolling at West Shore beginning in 2013, Shawn was proclaimed King. His sevvie year was the greatest sevvie year ever, and his 8th grade year was much of the same. Shawn is such a gangsta that he once stepped on a Lego and only cried for one minute. He stubbed his toe and kept walking. His pure amazingness is matched by none, and those who come close still kneel at his feet. but you didn't read that here. Victoria Skaggs Also goes by: Vic, Vikki, Tori, and Ria. In the classroom, Victoria is in her state of socially awkwardness and usually sits quietly in the back lost in thoughts of either existential anxiety or food. However, when she is with her very few friends or in more comfortable environments, she slips out of socially awkwardness and into her true form of bizarreness. She had bitten, licked, and slapped people and often is found lying on floor, occasionally rolling around in despair, and is know for making inhuman sounds from her mouth and stomach. She is a tamed fangirl and her fandoms include Star Wars, Harry Potter, and a buttload of anime because she is a lowkey weeaboo. Physically, she is most recognized by her dark poofy hair and her sexy resting bitch face. She dresses as if tumblr and /fa/ had a child and then divorced. In addition, she owns a lot of boots and heels. She also has the capability of slipping into her "basic white girl" mode, especially on instagram and snapchat. On these two social media accounts, she goes by the peculiar username "imaafraidoflife". Lastly, although she can come off as rude, mean, cold, etc. she does have a heart and very much enjoys hugs. So please, help this poor bean and give her a hug. Bartholemew Jenkins Currently, 9 years old and an upcoming Senior. Welcome this child for he is your savior and your ticket to paradise. No relation, biologically or socially, to Piper Jenkins, as he is far too white. Juniors Catherine Ho A very edgy communist who always has a very weird anecdote to tell in class. She idealizes Karl Marx (ya kno in "that" way if u kno what I mean). She constantly tweets her life, and will enjoy weird fanfiction. In fact, if you name any topic, she has probably read a weird fanfiction about it or has a weird anecdote about it. ''This is Slander and Libel. ''She is a very crusty girl that rolls around on the ground when roasted. Her future career includes cutting dead people open and probing at their insides. Cole Yorio His last name rhymes with Oreo. Cristina McBride ''' Tiny Guatemalan bird. Fond of beanies, sweaters, and video games. Her (really good) art consist of fanart, depressing thought, and fantasies, inked in pens and colored in watercolors whose cost could feed a small country. She can often be found doodling/asleep in Spanish class or curled up next to her lover, and occasionally being used as a bench press by Piper Jenkins. '''Dylan O'Brien The swaggiest kid out there. Boy if I could write something about this kid I would but there just aren't words. Really funny guy who gets all the girls but doesn't want them. Hot. Very hot. He also has a mixtape which you can download at https://www.soundcloud.com/dj-ice-tre Might have said you can cook ice. Emily George ' You know the car that has lots of bumper stickers on it, so you don't have to guess what the driver is like, and you always keep half an eye out for it because it's fun to read in slow traffic even when you don't agree with it? That's her. She was that car. Except cars aren't usually so orange-haired, and aren't dress coded so much. Now in another realm. 'Giao Huynh If West shore had a bound to be famous section on the yearbook, she'd be on it. Being the pride and joy of the WS varsity volleyball team, she's bound to be in the Olympics. Tall af, but other than that she's pretty nice and funny. Gillian Weaver "Gillian... She's a mess." - Mrs. Horst, 2016 Fully convinced she is Jane Birkin/Françoise Hardy/Anna Karina or whoever has bangs and was in some sort of obscure French music cult in the 70's. Given the chance, she would live out the rest of her days as a social recluse in a Chilean mountain cave. She is fascinated by haute couture and luxury brand names, despite her "hermit-like" personal style and Marxist beliefs. Her ideal husband is Daniel Ellsberg, but she'll take any federal whistleblower she can get. She is oddly attracted to Scottish guys that have one eye because the other was eaten out by amoebas. Thinks vampires are "pretty cool". 'Jason Nemeroff' I'm not sure how he didn't get mentioned earlier, but he's a short student with red hair whose infamous for...well everything but especially to the teachers of Westshore. He's best friend with Avery. He's also Jewish. Top level prankster; the "godless heathen" mentioned in Nathanael's entry. Jerry Sola aight so this kid didnt deserve having a one sentence summary cause he 1 of the coolest kids on the block. My dude straight outta central. And he like to think he the hoodest kid in westshore because he has a good taste in r. Although he don't think much of himself, he's probably one of the funniest kids at westshore. He so tall yet he still get rim stuffed on each of his dunks. But everybody knows he'll get there some day. Usually can be found when talking about alternative or rock music, or by simply saying "Cinco de Seis" Will not say whether you can cook ice. (instead laughs and shakes head) Lily McKnight Creator of the world's best cookies, brownies, basically any food ever. If you've tried these cookies, you know what I mean. Due to her small size of 5'4, she is usually mistaken as a middle schooler, and when this happens, you might want to run. She can kick very well given her cheerleading skills and might become very violent upon these crude assumptions (maybe not anymore since her knee broke ://// ). She has been seen at her most terrifying when others predicted a hypothetical situation when someone DIDN'T like her cookies. For the love of God, don't ever say those words when around her. Her only claim to fame was on Jacksfilms YIAY Episode 48 when being selected as Jack's quote "Favorite comment". Dangerously consumes Diet Coke, Believes you can't cook ice, and disagrees with almost anything Nathaniel Boyd has to say. Marina Curtis Wow, this being. If she's in your class, you'll suffer endless lectures about just about every subject, along with a scolding on why it is totally important to current world events. Of course, this also comes with the advantage that she will do all your work for you if you get her in a group, but you'll have to be the one to extend an invitation. Spends a lot of her time playing devil's advocate for people and things, attempting to serve as a mediator between "popular kids" and her friend group of scene kids, weeaboos, and gays. Depending on who you ask about what, she's either a bleeding-heart liberal or a rabid conservative. Got a five on APUSH (probably for bashing radical feminism in the DBQ) and single-handedly taught electron shielding before the chemistry final. Muhammad (Praise be unto him) Abdulla This kid hit puberty young and never looked back. All the women want him. Sorry, girls, he's married to science. However, he still has time to inhale multiple marijuanas a day. Two years ago he could often be found in front of Ms. Deel's dictatorship, kicked out for being too swagilicious, and last year he was preoccupied with APUSH and AP Chem and pressing Mr. Pustay for stories of his youth and Woodstock adventures. 'Nathanael Boyd' He was notable enough to have a page before we banned student pages. He seems okay. He gave Mrs. Glass her Ronald McDonald doll as a gift. He can be seen around campus flashing the "dad-esthetic" (polos, khaki shorts, receding hair line etc..) Has not yet scientifically supported the theory you can cook ice. He is very pious and probably listens to Christian Rock. He can be seen trying to curb student's inappropriateness and weirdness in vain. Unfortunately, he is no longer a Westshore student after a "scandal" at the end of the 2015-16 school year where his parents decided that West shore was a place of godless heathens. Piper Jenkins Actually her brother with a wig. Piper had an insatiable thirst for white boys, which she refers to in code. Because the school is such a good hunting ground, she works "very hard" on her studies in order to stay. Often seen pushing lesbians off her and ordering them to fetch her breakfast. She's friends with people in almost every clique. Her nickname is Piplup Janky, and her band/harem is Jenkunts and the Ratchettes. Regan Willner Also known as Jeremy Gluck. Literally the king, of Hell and of raptors. She occasionally bakes German confections and feeds them to her lover. Her sister is exponentially cooler, but that is expected to happen with age. Perhaps she will be ruler of the thespians someday. Rhys Sheker Pronounced "rice". He enjoys being intellectually stimulated (Read: Mentally challenged.) and happily takes on AP courses. Will claim that he can beat you at Trivia Crack but will sit by Mr. Pustay and ask him for help. Sports a ratstache virile display of manhood on his face and enjoys competing in the annual SSB tournament. One of Mrs. Horst's and Mr. Sarver's favorite student. Rohan Saini Part of the dream meme team with Zak Mujeeb. Survived APUSH, and being the hunk he is, does varsity physics and many more competitive thinking events. Probably a Pokémon master. Shane Busing He came from one of the circus trains which run by the scool on rare occasions. This is evident because he can twist himself into a pretzel. He can also create dubstep with his voice, which he demonstrates in the more lax classrooms when everyone else is quiet. He's got an adorable face and pretty eyes, and is generally chill. Tena Gordon "The one with the cool hair". Currently policing this wiki to make it more (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ "*~.*inclusive^~*" for everyone. Hobbies include complaining about the whiteness of West Shore, smashing the patriarchy, holding hxtorical figures in APUSH to 21st-century standards, and playing flag football at EFSC, where zhe dual enrolls as an excuse to not wake up at a reasonable time like 6:00am. Tena doesn't understand satire or sarcasm very well, so keep this in mind when laughing along with something zhe says. Zhe is a very controversial student at Westshore, but like all WS students zhe is here with the rest of us to rot in its cesspit. Victor Hernandez III The blondest student at West Shore, constantly not knowing what's going on in class or in general. He is fascinated with Rihanna and will sing along word by word to almost any song by her. This Mexican hates Taco Bell and will regularly shout "Go Mexico". Can be found being yelled at by any teacher about not knowing what a simple concept means, like the word authentic. Ms. Orton's favorite student. "Vicctttooor." Terrible at roasting. (Haley's cousin) VICTORS A DWEEEEEB. ~Deon :) 'Zak Mujeeb' Though he does not wield power as much power as Prophet Mahammed (pbuh), he is still pretty influential. He is a little less disliked by teachers. Ms. McCormick was known to quiet him by saying "Zachariah..." which is, by the way, a mispronunciation of his actual first name, Zakariya. Believes you can't cook ice. He is also a fan of the popular hit children television show, Paw Patrol. However, he says he claims to hate furries with a passion, yet everyone calls him one. For some reason, many teachers find it easy to pick on him... Probably Mr. Pustay has deemed it, because he doesn't have "studier eyes" and seems to not know whats going on in chemistry. Laughs whenever Mrs. Horst says beans. It is unknown whether he is one of Mrs. Horst lesser liked student or controversially one of her better liked students. 'Andrew Leonard' Also known as Josuke Higashikata, Andrew Leonard is a junior known for quite a few notorious things. First, having his entire life destroyed by that of the godly Mr. Bryan, musical director of Eau Gallie High School. Andrew other than being quite arrogant, can be a nice kid on occasion. Andrew is also known for saying things such as "best tone" and other condescending statements regarding orchestra members. If you give him time I'm sure this young Ted Cruz will prove to be not that much of a waste of space. There is also word on the street that Andrew sent his younger brother, James Leonard, a carnation out of pity. And due to this loving encounter, there has been a supposed fan club that has written an unholy fanfiction. However, the sources are still unknown. Seniors Adam Lizek ''' Out of everyone at West Shore, he's the easiest to find. Just follow the calls of "ADAM LIZUUUUK!!!" Possibly the biggest memer at West Shore. Famous quotes - "DUDEEEE!! THAT'S MY D!!!" "OHHHH NOOO!!! NOT MEMEEE!"" "IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE USING AN AWP... I'll BE GOOD AT IT" '''Andrew Hung Some Asian kid who hangs with cute girls. He seduces people with anime phrases. He seems to be in a bromance with Lucas Issitt while simultaniously hitting on Lucas' sister, Arianna. Even though he's a pretty good violinist, he will steal your cello while you're trying to practice. Heckles little children as a side hobby. Also has two knees per knee, a 2:1 knee ratio. He is also the sexiest man alive. Colin Moor Born too late to be a cool gentleman like his Broadway roles, Colin does the best he can to add a bit of style to everyone's day. Would occasionally jump onto Nic Stelter's back and form Freak the Mighty. "Emme Owen-Thomas" Daughter of Mrs. O.T. She doesn't hate people, she's just terrified of them. Thinks making nerdy math jokes will allow her to actually understand math at some point. Perpetually a sevvie. If you want to get on her bad side, call her Julia, make fun of mental disorders, or suggest that being normal is actually okay. Holly Velie Poppin' like Luke Spenik. James Crown Aesthetica 'Joel Soucheck' We all know who he is... Eve Beard Eve was the West Shore Wiki's founding mother, discovering it back in December of 2014 and has since helped turn it into what you see today. Beware her banhammer. Juan Rodriguez JayRoddy. Need I say more? Luke Spenik Got a 5 on APUSH somehow. Marti Parguian The wiki's "founding father" if you will, they helped found the wiki with Eve and Gillian back in their 10th grade year. 'Nic Stelter' Most tolerable thespian. He always dresses sharp, and carries around a messenger bag and coffee while towering above other children. This gives him the air of a liberal arts major going to a café to write his journalism manuscript. Supposedly he's come to school without a Starbucks coffee before, but no one in living memory has seen him do so. He is also known to dabble in maymays, possibly having a stash of rare Pepes on his laptop. Plays way too much Melee. Also known to like animes, especially Evangelion. (Get in the robot, Shinji!). Also possibly a furry. 'River "Riviera Rivera" Canal Grace ' River is the epitome of what a student should be and- as many teachers say- a contemporary of DK Issitt. Other parents yell at their children for not being River Grace. He is openly Mary Anderson's favorite student (And probably every science teacher's favorite.), even though Michael Thomas says otherwise. River got $25k for wowing the judges at science fair if you know what I mean. His hobbies include holding hands with his girlfriend, being Jeremy Gluck's neighbor, playing games in science research, and doing biology at bedtime. Cuddles with turtles to maintain body heat. 'Cody "MayMay Man" Collins' "Dank Memes are all that matter." A dank memer whom collects rare Pepes. He watches Destiny.gg streams everyday, 6 hours a day. He has never been seen at the school because hes been too busy hiding in his secret underground bunker in Georgia watching the Pepe market, laying in wait for that Legendary Pepe. Although he is spotted nearby when someone is willing to make a transaction, in rare Pepes of course. Brian "long hair don't care" McMillan He's got really long hair and is said to be a long lost relative of Lauren McMillan. His hair length can only be rivaled by an 8th grader. He somehow manages to be friends with at least one person from each group of people and is a little more than slightly offensive Jimmy Greathouse Destined to return to the west shore again, Jimmy has been gone for quite some time now. wherever you are, rest in pepes sweet prince Alumni Austin "El Tortuga" Smithe "What did I'' do??" A guy who very much resembles a turtle, although some claim he looks more like a dolphin. He's really into Osu and tormenting his friends. He would play CS: GO if he weren't VAC banned for hacking like a noob. Notable activities are playing Osu, and attacking Emma Kent's personal beliefs. He also cheats at cards literally everything. '''Ben "Autistic Genius" Velie' "yea im Ben Velie" As seen on TV. Ben is a true believer of Capstone, which he velie loves. He does a lot of wild things, like getting tech's trailer taken away. His many hobbies include eating hotdogs in his computer science class, getting dress coded, and saying "John Boner" on the school news. He's the sworn enemy of Mohamed Naas, who is consistently bottom frag. He's a nice guy. Don't worry about it. Eric "LouisBob Roundpants" di Gioia Wakes up at 3 AM every morning to make a spongebob reference. "Oh boy 3 AM!!" World renowned dank memer. Loves flavored drink. Believer of the wonders of capstone. Enemy of Ms. Krehbiel. Enjoys scamming people on Steam. Haley "OMG" Radcliff >:( "Im not upset" giggle giggle >:( 'Jeremy "Чики брики и в дамке!Бладь!" Gluck' Also known as Regan Willner. School IT guy whose pockets are full of memes and sheckles. He is president of the Eastern European Cultures Club, in which he lectures children on Putin memes and putting jelly in tea. Around his sophomore year he started hanging around little girls and exposing them to good anime. He accessorizes every culture, using German, Japanese, and AAVE to school kids in science class. Friends with Lucario Issit and Benny Velie, and is River Grace's neighbor. Serves as Marina's pillow. Favorite hobbies include speaking out in Physics class, saying "did you know", and referencing anime. Joey "Joel's Car" Cowett "Have you seen Joel's car?" You can find Joey by looking for the guy always walking around in shades, often times insulting Joel Boysen. He's done kung-karate boxing since he was in the womb and won't hesitate to play hockey with your nuts. He claims to have been born in Canada. This guy can drink more maple syrup than Ryan McCullough can drink coke! Liliana "Nobody Knows I Exist" LeBeau Common activities are: making awkward noises when someone says "elephant", being quiet, making terrifying threats, and being overly protective of her servant. Lucas' son. Lucas "Deadpoop" Issitt "I write music, am I cool yet?" Brother of DK Issitt (one of West Shore's most famous alumni who is very well known among the teachers) and Arianna Issitt (known to be just as academically inclined as her brother). The teachers have wondered if the academic gene skipped a sibling. His most notable quote is "Don't be upsetti have some sphaghetti." Gigantic memer. Deadpool enthusiast. Likes to get memed on by Liliana. Liliana's servant. Malik "M-Money" Richardson "Check out my calculator!" M-Money!!! ALWAYS TOP THE LEADERBOARDS!! M-Money!!! TOP OF NOT DOING ANY GROUP WORK!! M-Monkey!!! TOP OF THE BANANA TREE!! Michael "MTDawgizzle" Thomas "YEA IM BEN VELIE!!" Mr. T is the definition of swag. This guy does it all. He's Mary Anderson's favorite student, he aces Capstone, and he always gets shit done. His hobbies include playing outdated sports games, staring at the wall, and getting rough-housed by his only girlfriend. Mohamed "Nice Guy" Naas "I'm a nice guy!" Mohamed is Mary Anderson's best student, giving science research his all every single year. Even his teachers call him Doctor Naas (Also known as Doctor P. Naas. If you don't know why just say it out loud). He's a capstone wizard. Mohamed often gets kicked out of card games for being too good. Despite all of this, he's still always bottom frag. Ryan "CoD God" McCullough "Get nosc0ped!!" Ryan is the ultimate CoD God. Often seen with two bottles of delicious, refreshing Coca ColaTM, he is also known for his worshipping of Tom Brady. You can find him by looking for Red Sox, Celtics, or Patriots memorabilia. He often calls out to Michael Thomas saying that the HEAT sucks. Ana "pitbullfan420" Rosal Avid fan of Pitbull and fashion extraordinaire. She dreams of a day where our country's national anthem can be the iCarly theme song. She aspires to one day be a co-writer for the Disney Channel show Dog With a Blog and plans to write the screenplay for Camp Rock 3. Usually, she sports sharp winged eyeliner to establish herself as the alpha. Calvin Montgomery He made a Minecraft server back when the game was popular that was used by a lot of people at West Shore. While most of them have since graduated from college, there are some at this school who can recollect what it was like to get drunk on milk and assassinate tax collectors. Calvin now spend his days listening to slamjam mashups and being great at life. 'Paige Neihart' Strangely cool person who got up to band shenanigans and skyping people during class. Jonathan Wakim Eagles fan. Florida fan. Senior class president. Infamous for his speach relating peers to condiments at Chipotle. Kevin McCann Was the one guy who rode his bike 7 miles each way to school. In the parking lot, next to all the other juniors' and seniors' cars. If you squint, you could make out the form of a bicycle chained to a fence or a bike rack, whichever one he felt like using that day. Was also one of the three people who painted the wildcat on the door in the cafeteria. Chris (The Beast) Latta This guy could ask out any girl and she'd immediately take off all of her clothes and jump into Chris' arms. He would of course play it casually and throw her across the room with no sweat. His massive muscles can obliterate anything in their path. There was actually a rumor once that someone walked in Chris' way... They now have their hands where their butt should be. Despite all of this massiveness illuminating from Chris' outer shell, he's an extremely intellectually inclined being. He once killed a man with just his mind... That person is dead now. Apparently, Chris (The Beast) Latta has a twin brother but I'm not quite sure because Chris OBVIOUSLY outshines whoever this brother may be. Overall, Chris is a sexy beast, a rockin' trombone player, a HUGE stud, a genius, and a giant muscle man who should never be messed with. -Love, Ya Boi Willy (The Truck) Vanilly Patrick "Fourth Reich" Schroeder ''' The most notable German to walk West Shore's halls. He brought many a smiles to others. He always did his best to accept other people's opinion and always seeing his best seeing their side of an issue. In addition, he was known for being very reasonable and not having high standards at all. This did not come easy though, it took much work for him to become accustomed to America. He tried and failed 9999 to curb his nationalism and spread word of the glorious fatherland, but finally he arrived at his benevolent self everybody knows and loves today. Altogether, a notable addition to West Shore's list of alumni who will be missed by memers and people with a sense of humor. '''Jacob "Doge" Tornatta That one guy that makes doge maymays. Never seen at the school because hes been too busy playing Starcraft 2 and reading /r/me_irl. Robert Klaasen No, really. Schuyler Schrader (Skyskyz1, DJSkyHigh, DeltaSkyMyles) Trading in his purple skinny jeans in the 9th grade, Schuyler now sports Vineyard Vines and Ralph Lauren more then any Pi Kappa Alpha member at FSU. Don't let his tinder fool you, his K/D in CoD is better then is free throw. You can find him bagging groceries at the beach side Publix, or at the local Chipotle trying to get "swole". Togna Bologna (Ryan Marty (Beef Jerky)) Pretty much God himself. Has that gorgeous all natural beard look that makes the gals swoon. Joey Crown most used art model in computer graphics. As the Finch once said "Everyone needs a Joey Crown piece"Category:Students